Volturi Gone Wolf?
by MBHHCP-PR-19
Summary: Check it out! .. It could be the start of an alliance ..


"Felix, your duties are to tidy up the mess when it happens," Jane cautioned me.

"Jane, your duty is not to boss me around, you know?" I walked away.

I was getting sick of the Volturi and their ways. I wanted to make it in the world all on my own. I didn't need anyone telling me what to do and when to do it so I went straight to Aro and told him straight, "Aro, I'm leaving, never to come back again."

Aro looked surprised, "and why is that, Felix?" I grumbled and grabbed my hair in frustration.

"I can't take it anymore. Jane and her bossiness. Everyone being scared of her. Being cooped up in here all day every day. Only going out when it suits you. I'm a free spirit and I need to find my place in the world. It's just not here!"

He scowled at me and turned to his brothers, Masters Caius and Marcus.

"Brothers? Would you like a say in the matter or do we let him go his own way for him to return to us eventually?" Caius looked bored and just nodded his head. Marcus looked me up and down.

"Aro, he's right. Being cooped up in here all day every day does nothing for us. Let him leave in peace!" Aro turned back to me and smiled.

"You're free to go but you'll always have a place with us if you want to come back."

I didn't trust that but I left.

That was one hundred and three years, six months, and eighteen days, twelve hours, forty-five minutes and nine seconds ago. Today, I'm living in the forest surrounding the Forks and La Push area of the state of Washington. I'd been living here for almost sixty years when I started catching a really bad scent. It turned into two, three, and four and so on until I had around seventeen bad scents all rolled into one. There was one distinction though. One scent wasn't particularly bad.

I'd been hunting a deer one rainy day when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to see a massive wolf glaring at me. Growling! The thing was about ten feet tall. It was massive. I crouched into an offensive stance to show it that I wouldn't back down then I caught the scent-that scent-the not-so-bad one.

It looked down into my eyes and bam; it was lying on its stomach showing no threat. I crept forward and ran my fingers through its fur when it got up and stood blocking me. Growling in the other direction when another four wolves came through the trees. I'd been so focused on it that I hadn't even heard the other wolves.

It stood crouched and ready to spring.

"Hey! Woah! How many of you are there? You're HUGE!" I exaggerated with my hands, "And why is this one here 'protecting' me? Dang, where do I find puppies like you?" The wolf protecting me turned to look at me and whined. It turned back and growled then leapt into the trees.

A few minutes later, a girl came through the trees. She was covered in mud but she was gorgeous. She looked up at me and blushed, "Hi!"

"Well, hello there pretty lady!" The other wolves growled then a big black one came through the trees. His hackles were raised and he was looking at the young lady beside me.

He took a few steps towards her and she flinched back.

"Hey, idiot! What do you think you're doing? Can't you see she's flinching or are you really that much of a mutt you don't care?" He turned on me and bared his teeth.

"Aw, does the puppy want to play fetch?" I ripped a tree out of the ground and launched it. "Fetch that, moron!" I turned to the young lady.

"Can I ask your name please? Or would you prefer me calling you 'Pretty Lady' all the time?"

"My name's Leah but you can call me whatever you want!" That earned a growl from the big pup. "Sam, shut your mouth! No growling at my imprint! Do I growl at yours? NO!" He whined. She turned back to me, "you've already met my wolf and dang! She just wants to ravage you!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"Well, Pretty Leah Lady. Would you be so kind as to tell me why he's growling at me?" She chuckled and blushed again.

"Sam is my ex-fiancé, but he imprinted on my cousin. Oh and the fact that you're a vamp. We're natural born enemies you know? That's why you smell bad to us. Well you smell bad to them. You smell like the woods to me. Vampires in general smell bad. It's like a sickly sweet smell. Burns our noses. Your scent is different to me though. It might be the imprint but who knows." She turned to the black wolf, known as Sam and said, "Maybe Jake could ask Billy to look into the legends and see if anything like this has ever happened before. We never know to be honest; there's centuries of legends that are stored in the council building."

One of the wolves disappeared into the trees and came through in human form wearing cut-off jeans. "Leah, you know we can't let him stay here! He's a vampire, a danger to our-

She cut him off, "But the law states that you cannot and will not harm a fellow pack member's imprint! The law says that, not just me, idiots!"

"But Lee-Lee, he's our natural enemy. We have to take him down!" Leah started shaking visibly and I could see confusion as well as panic on the young guy's face. Leah burst out of her skin on the spot. It was the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen.

"Wow! Leah, you're absolutely beautiful in both forms. So can you change back to tell me what this whole 'imprint' thing is?" I didn't know what I was getting myself into!


End file.
